Gothtanic: the Ship of Dreams
by The-Riddler95
Summary: A parody of Titanic with Bruce and Selina- Bruce Wayne was a billionaire who felt trapped in his own skin with no way out. Selina Kyle was a street kid with a heart of gold. They both board the S.O.S Gothtanic, and when they meet, their lives will never be the same again.
1. The Ship of Dreams

**As soon as I got the idea for this, I dropped everything and went straight to my laptop. Then I got bored and left it for a while. Then, in a Gotham interview, Camren Bicondova told someone that season two would focus on the conflict between her and Bruce, and introduce their future turbulent relationship. The knowledge that BatCat was over seriously broke my heart (Which was not the first time Camren Bicondova did that, just sayin') and re-inspired me to come back to this. This is probably the last bit of happiness Bruce and Selina will share together.**

 **I probably won't get every part of Titanic, since that movie's really long and I don't want to take this too, too seriously, you guys can leave in a review if there are any parts I absolutely must, must, must write.**

 ****They called it the ship of pointlessness, but to Bruce Wayne, it was also very pointless. A few weeks ago, Gotham city announced the grand release of the S.O.S. Gothtanic, the largest ship Gotham city had ever built. It was set to sail from one side of Gotham city around the island and to the other side of Gotham city, since no one wanted Gotham's citizens in their cities.

Bruce Wayne was a billionaire, but he hated his life. His parents died, and ever since then, he had felt shackled in by the pressures of society, as if no one heard him when he screamed and he was just being swept away in the ocean of politicians of Gotham. He was boarding the Gothtanic, ready for another pointless trip to the other side of Gotham city with the rest of the bigwigs. 

Selina Kyle was in a bar, gambling with her friend Ivy against some punks.

"I'm all in." she said, turning to Ivy.

Ivy nodded. "All in."

The dealer picked up their cards. He showed Selina their hand, and she put on a grim face. She sighed, putting her hand on Ivy's shoulder. "Ivy, I'm sorry."

Ivy sighed, almost crying. "I- I, what are-"

"I'm sorry," Selina's false shame faded away and a grin happened on her face. "That you're not going to see your friends for a while, because we're going on Gothtanic!"

The two jumped up with glee and punched their opponents in the face, ripping their tickets out of the dealer's hands and running straight outside and up the stairs of the ship. They threw their tickets at the conductor and ran straight down the hall and to the bow. The view was extraordinary, spanning the entire smoggy, grey city. Selina climbed up on the fence, holding onto the bow to hang off the edge of the ship and screamed for the world to hear as the ship started. "I'm the queen of the world!"

 **The next chapters will probably be longer. Until next time, I'll be writing.**


	2. An Unlikely Encounter

**Okay, a news update for you guys, David Mazouz (Whose name is actually pronounced dah-VEED, fun fact for you) recently said in an interview, "Selina was mean to me. Now I have Silver St. Cloud..." and I'm just like, "She was mean to you? She saved your life, man! Were you talking about her teasing you? Or lying to you, or hitting you with a bagel? Because she was totally adorable, and honest, and caring, and if anything, you provoked her by saying, 'You're not nice, and you don't care for other people,' well you two were adorable, man! You're abandoning BatCat for a rich girl with white hair? I mean, she full out stalked you for a few episodes! What can Silver St. Cloud do that's better than showing up at your window and kissing you at midnight?" Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

It was night time when Bruce crept out onto the bow of the ship, staring at the rippling waves distorting the reflection of the full moon. He walked up to the bow of the ship and climbed up over the railing, so he was standing on the edge of the ship with his hands holding the rail, ready to let go at a moment's notice. He closed his eyes, and took in the sounds of the quiet ocean breeze and the birds at night, all trapping himself in his own body.

"Don't do it." A voice called from behind him. Bruce's head darted back and he saw Selina sitting in a lounge chair and playing with a Chinese vase. He froze for a bit. She looked beautiful. Her hair was scruffy, and she wore a black leather jacket and ripped jeans that marked her out as a street kid. Still though, her big, green eyes shone in the moonlight, and she looked so fair, like an angel.

Selina stood up and started to walk towards him. Bruce woke up from his daze and shook his head, his hands tightening on the railing. "Stay back." he said, but his voice came out as a strangled whisper.

"I can't do that." Selina shook her head and gave him a warm smile. "I'm involved now." She had seen Bruce from afar before, but for the first time, she was meeting him. He was skinny and young, probably younger than she was. His hair was neatly combed, blown back by the breeze, and tears were welling up in his shiny brown eyes.

Once again, Bruce shook his head. "Stay back or I'll let go."

Selina slowly started walking towards him. No, not towards him. Her eyes darted to the railing beside the boy, as if asking him for permission, and then she leaned on the railing of the ship beside him, staring out over the ocean. "I know you won't."

"Don't presume to know me." Bruce's voice rose a bit. "You don't know who I am or what I'll do."

Selina shook her head, going back to looking out over the water. "You know, A few winters back, I went ice skating with Ivy. It's when you-"

"I know what ice skating is."

Selina smiled. "Anyway, the ice broke, and I fell in. The water was ice cold, like a thousand knives stabbing me at once. It was excruciating, which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But I'll have to. I'm involved now."

Bruce stuttered, "Ice cold?"

The girl took a deep breath, taking a look at Bruce's shivering hands and looked back up to his eyes. "Hey, get back up here, and... I'll let you kiss me."

The young boy started blushing a bit, and Selina grinned at her progress.

"Please. You don't want to do this."

His hands were shaking more than ever. Finally, Bruce took a deep breath, and one of his legs climbed back up over the fencing and over the rail, planting firmly back on the ship.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." he said, voice trembling.

Selina smiled. "Selina Kyle. People call me Cat."

"It's nice to meet you, Cat."

That was when a few people rushed up from inside the ship, all wearing suits and ties, giving them away as members of Bruce's class. Among them was Bruce's fiancé, Silver St. Cloud. She was wearing a white, strapless night gown, and rushed to embrace Bruce.

"We heard you were up here, are you okay?"

Bruce turned to look at Selina, then back to Silver. "I'm fine. I was admiring the view and slipped over the railing. If it wasn't for Selina Kyle, I'd be dead."

Silver looked back at Selina disapprovingly. Her street clothes made her stick out amidst the bigwigs. "Well, maybe Miss Kyle would like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening."

Selina kept her eyes on Bruce as the men in suits rushed to get him towels and hot packs, nodding. "I'd like that."


	3. The Liver of the Ocean

**Okay, news alert. It turns out that Silver St. Cloud's character description mentions her being evil! Totally, best news I've heard all day, so now BatCat can survive for season three! Thank you, SwiftBolt99!**

Bruce was sitting in front of his mirror in his sleeping quarters, staring into his reflection. Last night seemed like a dream, and he asked himself if Selina was real. How could she be? Was she some figment of his imagination?

He saw Silver walk in behind him, with a small leather box in her hands. Bruce kept looking in the mirror as he walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What's in the box?" he asked.

Silver grinned. "A gift." She brought her hands in front of him and opened the box, revealing a huge blue diamond the size of an orange. "It's called the Liver of the Ocean. Fish Mooney herself wore this diamond."

Bruce sighed. "I'm a guy. What am I supposed to do with a diamond?"

"I don't know. You can sell it for like a billion dollars or something; it's the thought that counts, Bruce."

Silver crept up to Bruce's side and knelt next to him. "There's nothing in the world I couldn't give you."

Bruce nodded. "I know."

After, Bruce made his way up to the deck. He knew he would find Selina there. She was sitting in a lounge chair, drawing something in a sketch pad. She saw him too, and stood up, putting her sketch pad under her arm and walking towards him, smiling.

"Hey, kid." she said, walking along the edge of the deck. Bruce walked with her.

"You must be wondering who I am."

"No," Selina sighed. "I'm wondering what must have happened to this young boy to make him think he had no way out."

Bruce didn't say anything.

"My mom's in show business." Selina turned to Bruce and smiled, making him laugh. "She gets paid, like, millions. But really, it's just a cover. Really, she's a secret agent for the government. She's on a secret mission." Selina got lost in her words, and had to snap out of her daze. "But, when she's done, she's coming back to get me."

Bruce sighed and threw up his hands. "I just... feel trapped. Like I'm in the center of a crowded room and if I screamed, no one would even look up. And there's this whole arranged marriage..."

"Do you love her?" Selina asked, throwing Bruce aback. He froze in his steps.

"What?"

Selina shook her head. "Do you love her? It's a yes or no question."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and his jaw dropped. "That's... that's crude and offensive."

"It's a simple question."

"You know what? I came up here to say thank you, and now I've done it, good day." Bruce started off, but then he turned on his heels to look back at Selina. "Actually, no. This is my part of the ship, and I don't have to leave. You leave!"

Selina laughed, admiring his guts. "Oh, really?"

Bruce threw up his arms at her. He couldn't believe her. His eyes went to the sketch pad under her arms and he grabbed it, looking through the pages. "What is this stupid thing you're always carrying?"

Selina didn't answer, and Bruce looked through the pages. She had drawn on them. It started off as simple sketches of circles and waves, but it soon turned into more sophisticated objects, and soon people. Selina had captured every single shade, as if they could jump off the page.

"This is actually good. It's very good actually." Bruce sat down to look through more of the sketches, and Selina sat down beside him. There were buildings and people, sometimes sitting in bars or lying on park benches. Selina had drawn everything. Then, after a while, they turned into people, more specifically, young men.

"These are very nice." Bruce said, lost in the pages.

Selina cocked her head up, proud. "Yeah, well in Gotham, there are a lot of guys willing to pose for you."

There was a foot under a blanket in one of the drawings, and there was a scar on it. The detail gave it away.

"You loved this man." Bruce gasped.

Selina looked down at the ground, then back at Bruce. "No, no, he was a one legged hooker."

"Oh?" Bruce laughed.

Selina nodded. "He had beautiful feet, though."

"I will see you for dinner, Miss Kyle."


End file.
